


All My Stars

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're an old friend of Lena’s. You and Lena first met at the orphanage, you being a little older than Lena and you end up just staying in each other’s lives. Lena introduces you to Alex and you two end up getting together.





	All My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

“Yes, Lena.” You chuckled into the phone. “I’m almost done packing.” You were on the phone with your best friend, she was more like your sister though. 

You’ve been best friends with Lena since you two met at the orphanage when you were kids. Since day one you two just clicked. Even after she got adopted you two found ways to keep in touch.

_“I’m so happy you’re moving to National City! It’s been how long since we’ve seen each other?”_

You couldn’t help but smile. “It’s been too long that’s for sure.”

Even though you two haven’t seen each other in person in a long time you two still talked on the phone every chance you got. As soon as you got the notice that your job was moving you to National City, Lena was the first one you told.

_“The end of the week couldn’t get here fast enough.”  
_

You could pretty much hear her pouting over the phone, that caused you to chuckle again. “It’s only a few days away, it’ll be here before you know it. I have to go though, I have to finish up packing.” Once you both hung up, you went back to packing.

xxxxx

“(Y/N)!” Lena ran to you and pulled you into a hug, you hugged her back. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too.” You smiled. 

“Come on! Let’s get you to your new apartment!” Lena squealed. 

You haven’t seen Lena this happy in a long time, it caused you to smile to see that your best friend was so happy.

When Lena took you to your apartment she stayed to help you unpack. You tried to tell her that she didn’t have to, that it was okay. But she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I’ve told you about how my friend Kara has these game nights right?” Lena asks as she puts some stuff in your kitchen.

“You have.” 

“Well she’s having a game night tomorrow and I asked if I could bring someone with me. I thought it would be a good way to introduce you to everyone. I know I should’ve asked before I said anything-”

“Lena.” You walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay. I’m not mad. How could I be? I would love to go.” Lena let out a sigh of relief and hugged you back.

You were excited about going to game night and meeting Lena’s friends, but you were also nervous. You just hoped they liked you.

xxxxx

You stood outside of an apartment door with Lena. You nervously bit your lip. Lena looked over and saw how nervous you were, she placed a hand on your shoulder.

“They’re going to love you, (Y/N).” She gave you a reassuring smile.

Just then the door opened and a blonde woman with glasses smiled and pulled Lena into a hug. “Lena! I’m so happy you made it!” You could only guess this was Kara. She let go of Lena and looked at you, her smile never leaving her face. “And you must be (Y/N), it’s so nice to meet you!” She pulled you into a hug, which caused you to freeze in shock.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” You slowly hugged her back.

When she pulled away she moved out of the way so you and Lena could walk into the apartment. “Come in.”

You stayed by Lena’s side as you walked in. You looked around at everyone, they were all looking at you.

“Guys this is (Y/N), Lena’s friend.” Kara introduced you, you waved at everyone.

Everyone welcomed you and went back to what they were doing when you and Lena arrived. Lena smiled and placed her hand back on your shoulder, she gave it a gentle squeeze before she went to talk to Kara.

Then a woman with short hair came up to you, she held out her hand. “I’m Alex, Kara’s sister. It’s nice to meet you, (Y/N).”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” You shook her hand as your cheeks started to heat up. This woman was gorgeous.

xxxxx

It’s been three months since you moved to National City and you loved it there. You became great friends with Lena’s friends, they were very welcoming and after the first game night, Kara invited you to all future game nights.

One person that you’ve gotten really close with was Alex. You weren’t going to lie but you started getting feelings for her. But you tried to hide your feelings as best as you could. Lena was the only one who knew, she knew you better than anyone, plus you could never keep anything from her.

Alex had also started getting feelings for you. She had tried to ask you out many times but the timing just wasn’t right. She didn’t know what to do so she went to the one person she could talk to.

“I knew it!” Kara squealed. “I knew you had feelings for her!” She pulled her into a hug.

“I just don’t know what to do… whenever I try to ask her out the timing just isn’t right…” Alex held her head in her hands.

Kara placed a hand on her back. “You’ll think of something, you always do.” She smiled. Then an idea popped into her head, she smirked.

Alex looked up at her and say her smirking. “Kara, no!” She gave her a warning look.

“Kara, yes!” She had a plan on how to get you and Alex together.

xxxxx

Lena had sent you a text asking you to meet her at a bar, you didn’t think anything of it only that your best friend wanted to hang out with you after a long day at work. But when you got there you didn’t see her anywhere. 

Your phone when off letting you know you got a text. It was from Lena. She said that she was running a little late at work and she would be on her way as soon as she could. Letting out a sigh, you went and ordered a drink while you wait for her.

Alex walked into the bar, when Kara told her to meet her there she was confused. It wasn’t the alien bar they normally go to. But when she saw you, she immediately knew what happened. Kara set her up.

“Hey, (Y/N).” She said as she walked over to you, she smiled.

You turned around when you heard Alex’s voice, she couldn’t stop the smile that formed on your lips. “Alex! What are you doing here?”

“Kara wanted to meet me here but she isn’t here, you?” She ordered a drink and stood next to you. She just hoped you couldn’t see her blush.

“Lena wanted to meet up here as well but she’s running late…” Your trailed off. “Shit. That little…” Your cheeks started heating up when you realized what was happening.

Alex thanked the bartender for her drink and took a sip. “I think we’ve been set up.”

“I’m so sorry Alex, I had no idea-”

“It’s okay, (Y/N).” Alex bit her lip. It was now or never. “I’ve actually been meaning to ask you out on a date for some time now.”

Your eyes widened. “Y-You have?”

She nodded. “Would you join me tonight?”

“I’d love to.” You blushed.

xxxxx

Alex walked you to your apartment. Once you got there, you stopped at your door and turned around. “I had an amazing time tonight.” 

“Me too. Would you like to go on another date sometime?” Alex blushed, she nervously bit the inside of her cheek as she waited for your answer.

You ran a hand through your hair and bit your lip. “I would really like that.”

“Awesome!” Alex smiled and her eyes lit up. “I’ll text you the date and time.” She looked down at your lips and before you knew it she was slowly leaning in and her lips touched yours in a soft but quick kiss. Alex pulled away, her cheeks red. “Night, (Y/N).”

“Night, Alex.” Your heart was beating like crazy and the butterflies in your stomach were going crazy as well. 

As soon as Alex wasn’t in your view anymore, you unlocked your door and walked into your apartment. Once the door was closed, you leaned against it.

“I knew it would work!”

You screamed and jumped after hearing Lena’s voice. “Lena! What the hell?!”

“I knew our plan would work!” Lena ran over to you and pulled you into a hug.

Once you calmed down you hugged her back. “I really regret giving you a key.”

“No you don’t. Now tell me everything!” She pulled you over to your couch and sat you down so you could tell her everything.

xxxxx

At the next game night Lena smiled when she saw you and Alex holding hands. But right now it was time for her to have a talk with Alex. She walked over to the both of you and asked if she could talk to Alex for a second. You knew what she was doing so you gave her a look

You kissed Alex’s cheek and went to go talk to Kara. Lena was always protective of you and you of her and this time was no different.

Once you left, Lena looked at Alex. She gave her a serious look. “I like you Alex and I know you’re a good person but if you ever hurt (Y/N) don’t think for a second that I won’t do anything when it comes to her.”

“Relax, Lena.” Alex held up her hands. “I would never ever hurt her. You have my word.” 

Lena looked into her eyes and could tell that she was telling the truth. “I believe you but I still mean what I said.” She then gave Alex a smile and a nod before walking away to go talk with Winn.

But before she went to see him, she gave you a tight hug. “I’m so happy and proud of you.” She whispered into your ear before walking away.

You smiled and walked back over to Alex, you wrapped your arms around her. “She didn’t upset you did she?”

“No.” She smiled. “All she wanted to know is that I wouldn’t hurt you. She really cares about you.” Alex leans in, her lips so close to yours. “I really care about you too.” She said before leaning in to give you a quick kiss.


End file.
